Friends, Lovers, or Nothing
by Amanda N. Lupin
Summary: Archie doesn't know what to call anyone after the curse broke, Ruby doesn't want to think about which half of her is the lesser of two evils. Did she really make the right choice not crossing the line? Will the friendship they had as Cricket and Wolf be enough to sustain and mend them both in this strange new world? Or is the possibility of love worth the risk of losing it all?


"Pongo," Archie reprimanded breathlessly. The Dalmatian finally halted pulling his at the edge of his leash dragging his owner behind him, stopping dead to sit on his haunches in front of the brunette outside of Granny's offering a single cheerful bark, and happy wag of his tail waiting expectantly in hopes of a wafer. "Sorry Ru-Red," Archie offered with an embarrassed smile. He was at such a loss, offering help a an ear to the residents was all well and good, and some it seemed like he was truly helping, but it might have been nice to have someone of his own to talk to. Just as a friend. Marco had been understandably distracted catching up with August. It had taken the curse being broken for Archie to realize just how alone he really was.

Were they even still to call people by their Storybrooke names, or... Well he supposed he was still Archie-or a man at least. For the time being anyway. "I don't know what's gotten into him," he smiled blushing, gesturing towards Pongo, who somehow looked almost offended by his master throwing him under the bus as such. "How are you?"

"Hiya Arch, hello Pongo," the young brunette greeted cheerfully, taking a seat at one of the outside café tables she had cleaned, and scratching the happy Dalmatian's ears. She had always been good with Pongo, ever since Archie had first adopted him as an unruly and rambunctious little puppy. "You can call me whatever makes you more comfortable Archie," she smiled softly, offering a half shrug. "I go by either one these days. So, how's work? I mean, I know you can't really talk about it, but I imagine it's been busy since everyone remembers who they were before."

Ruby didn't want to think about what Archie should call her. Somehow, either seemed somehow wrong, both being so flawed. Red having killed the man she loved, and Ruby-well Ruby had never truly loved anyone, and now she deserved no one-she thought miserably, scarcely daring to meet the brilliant blue eyes that hid behind his tortoise patterned glasses, certainly not someone as kind and gentlemanly as the man who sat across from her.

In the months that had led up to the evil queen's curse being unleashed, Red had often imagined what Jiminy might have looked like as a man. He had been a man once before, Granny had told her. If he could only have been so again, Red was sure she might have made him as happy as his companionship made her. Might even have loved him. No, that wasn't true. Red had loved him, more than she'd dared hope, something she had not thought possible after Peter, but those she loved seemed to meet unfortunate fates. Anyway what chance of a future did a cricket and a wolf stand to share?

Archie smiled at her polite, but not patronizing conversation. She might have talked to any of the other patrons inside who could have offered her tips for her company, instead she took the time to sit and talk with him, though he was not even a customer. He was tempted to order a cup of coffee or tea. For a moment the therapist wondered why Archie and Ruby had never been better friends, she was a surprisingly good listener and confidant.

She was dressed more modest than her usual work uniform-a red plaid shirt and jeans, and wavy un-straightened hair, she had forgone most of her make-up today, keeping only the bright red lipstick. She was quite striking, the redhead thought briefly. He shook his head, no he thought firmly unsure of where the unbidden thought had come from, better not to dwell on dreams that would never come true. Anyway, besides a million and one other reasons the very idea was wrong, he clearly wasn't her type.

"I don't know what to call anybody anymore to be honest," he confessed a little embarrassed, taking a seat across from her. "Work is steady," he agreed with a gentle smile. "But sometime I wonder if I am really helping anyone yet. I suppose it's to early to tell, really... I want to help them reconcile our old world with this one, but how do I do that if I'm not even sure I want to do that for myself," he asked curiously. "I'm sorry," he cut in before she could reply, shaking his head. "The last thing you probably need is to listen to an old man's doubts."

On this last note, the young woman's head shot up, looking greatly confused, the therapist's loyal dog mirroring her movements. "It has never been a chore, talking with you Jiminy," she replied gently overlapping her hand with hers, thinking of the many times after the war council meetings they had sat up together simply talking, Red holding the cricket in the palm of her hand. In such times it was almost as if the world was no bigger or greater than they two. "Besides you aren't that old," she insisted stubbornly offering his hand a gentle squeeze.

The redhead laughed. "I'm not that young," he replied shaking his head.

"You're not old," she insisted. "You're distinguished," the therapist offered another disbelieving chuckle. Red would say something of that kind. "And I wouldn't care if you were old," she added almost inaudibly. "You're the wisest and kindest person I've ever known, if there's anyone I would trust to help all of us, it would be you," she smiled tenderly.

He shook his head. "I was going to cross the border the same as everyone else. I was going to forget everything-just be Archie Hopper for the rest of my days, until I saw you with David blocking the way." Archie shook his head, for all their morality, Archie and Jiminy were weak men. Red had always been braver than both of them, he thought admiring her. "...Why didn't you try to leave," he asked softly.

"Oh Archie, don't make me into some sort of saint or angel. It was never anything brave or noble," she frowned ducking away from his eyes once more. "It was fear," she continued honestly. "Crossing the border- it's not the same for me as it would have been for you. Archie Hopper is a good man, honest, kind, smart, no don't laugh," she cut him off before he could contradict her. "It's true. The world would not have lost much by being stuck with Archie forever. But Ruby... She's-She's none of those things. She isn't brave, or smart, or... she's just- She's a whore," Ruby choked out, breaking down into soft sobs.

Pongo barked indignantly at her, as his master stood so abruptly he knocked over his chair, but it hardly mattered as he crossed the table to kneel in front of her, Pongo stepping out of his way. "No," Archie whispered firmly, never letting go of her warm hands in his. "No she's not." But the young woman, her mind decided, would hear none of it.

"She is," Ruby whispered softly between tears. "The only good thing that could come of me crossing the line would be that I could never become the wolf again. But Ruby could never deserve... Red might have stood a chance, but Ruby... Ruby will never be good enough."

"Deserve what," Archie repeated breathless. "Good enough for what," but the young woman simply shook her head, offering a soft smile at his hands in hers, even as the touch seemed to burn for another reason entirely. For you, she thought heart feeling as though it had been ripped from her chest.

It happened so quickly, Archie was almost convinced that he had dreamt it. Before another word could be said between them, he suddenly felt her warm lips pressed against his. They tasted of her salty tears, but it hardly seemed to matter, and in almost the same instant before he could even begin to return the gesture it seemed it was over. And the brunette was tearing herself away with widening eyes almost in disbelief of herself. He hadn't kissed her back, she thought heart sinking. He didn't care for her, she supposed it was too much to ask for, after everything-and everyone Ruby had been with...

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, forcing herself to stand and fighting back the tears from her eyes, picking up the rag she had used to clean the tables once more. "I should get back to work," she said quickly, brushing away his hand, though it broke her heart to do so, as she retreated back inside the dinner. Pongo barked in protest as he and his master watched her go.

Jiminy had never been accused of being brave, even after becoming a cricket, what strength of will did it take to advise of the right thing to do? And Archie? Archie had cowered under Regina about how to handle Henry's treatment, had mooned after the same young woman doing nothing about it for 28 years. Go after her, the voice inside him chanted. David is right, she isn't Red or Ruby, she's both, and you love them both, but if you let her walk away now, you will lose them forever. Pongo seemed almost to nod as if to reassure his master he would not run away in his absence, as Archie made to follow after her.

"Red," he called, eyes searching the diner for her.

It was a half hour 'till closing, but even so there were still some remaining patrons dining at the tables, but Archie ignored them all, his eyes fixed only upon the young woman who had just emerged from the back, and stood open-mouthed at the cash register forgetting all about Dr. Whale and his change.

"Red," Archie breathed relieved.

"Red," Whale laughed incredulously, staring back and forth between the town therapist and his waitress, hoping to get a laugh and better his chances at another go with her. But it was a wasted effort.

"Jiminy," she whispered, eyes becoming tearful once more.

"As in, Cricket," Whale ejaculated confused. He was losing to a damn insect?

"You're change Dr. Whale," Granny who had entered to see what the fuss was about, shoving it at his forgotten open palm, and effectively silencing him from further disrupting the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"Granny," Ruby asked, turning to her cautiously, eyes brimming with equal parts hope and fear, seeking her gaze as though expecting reproach.

"Oh for heaven's sakes girl, you've had your run of poor choices in men, but Archie Hopper is hardly among them. I think you're done for the day, and this seems like a discussion better continued in private, maybe you'd like to walk Dr. Hopper home," she scolded softly out of earshot of the other customers. Archie stood painfully still, hands folded in themselves behind his back, in an almost child-like stance of waiting, as Ruby freed herself of her apron strings and rounded the counter nervously with a forced and falsely-confident smile.


End file.
